Visite à Hinata
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Un crossover sympathique: A la suite d'une découverte de Seta, les Elric et Winry décident de se rendre au japon, dans les environs d'Hinata. Cela aurait pu bien tourner pour eux si des voyageurs imprévus n'étaient pas venus eux aussi.
1. Chap 1: Pierre japonaise

**_Titre de la fic : Visite à Hinata_**

**_Genre : humour romance et YAOI ! _**

**_Disclaimer : Un petit crossover avec les personnages de Full metal alchemist (qui ne sont pas à moi) et les personnages de love hina ! (pas à moi non plus, c'est la misère..) _**

**_Résumé : Ed et Al ont entendu parler d'un certain Seta, qui aurait découvert une civilisation de la Pierre ! Interloqués, ils décident de se rendre au Japon !_**

**_YAOI : pas de lemons ou détails trop choquants.. Du moins pas beaucoup !_**

**_Couples : Ed et Al.. Après je sais pas !_**

* * *

**__**

**Chapitre 1 : Pierre japonaise**

**«** Al fait gaffe ! »

**L'intéressé leva la tête et voulut se déplacer pour éviter la catastrophe. Trop tard.**

**_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM_**

**Une pluie de livres s'abattit sur la tête d'Al. Heureusement pour lui, son corps étant une armure de métal invincible et insensible, il ne sentit rien. En revanche, sa tête se détacha, dévoilant un intérieur d'armure vide. **

**Il faut dire qu'Alphonse, n'avait gardé que son âme et sa mémoire. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était alchimiste, plutôt puissant et agile malgré sa lourde armure et qu'il avait 14 ans.**

**Rappelonsque l'adolescent avait un frère, Edward, alchimiste également, mais d'un niveau supérieur, puisqu'il avait passé un examen qui le rendait officiellement Alchimiste d'Etat, sous les ordres de l'armée. Oui, Ed était un grand adolescent. ****Mis à part le fait qu'il mesurait probablement vers les 1m60, 1m65, ce qui ne lui permettait guère de scruter le monde de haut ; surtout quand Al est enfermé dans une armure de 2 mètres, et que le contraste entre les 2 frères Elric est assez saisissant.**

**La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer ; Après s'être débarrassé des ouvrages qui l'encombraient et avoir récupéré sa tête, Al se leva lentement et invita son frère à en faire autant.**

**Le blond quitta sa chaise, et alla ranger un des volumes quand un titre attira son attention ; ****« _Seta et la civilisation de pierre_ ». Un peu étonné, Ed décida de l'emprunter, histoire d'avoir une petite lecture avant de dormir. Et puis le titre se terminait par pierre, est-ce que ce Seta avait vu la Pierre Philosophale ?**

**De retour dans leurs chambres, chacun vaqua à ses occupations ; tandis que son frère lustrait son armure, Ed s'étala sur le divan et commença à lire ;**

**« _J'ai décidé d'écrire ce livre avec l'aide de ma chère femme Haruka, de ma fille Sarah et de mon associé Keitaro. Je souhaite également remercier Naru Urashima, et tous ceux et celles que j'ai oublié._**

_**La civilisation de pierre a été découverte voilà 2 ans ; ce peuple vénérait les tortues et leur dressaient des statues de métaux et pierres variées, parfois des pierres précieuses. **_

_**Une des statues a particulièrement intéressé les chercheurs, je commencerai donc par celle-ci.**_

_**D'une taille de 5 mètres sur une largeur de 2 mètres, elle taillée dans une bien étrange pierre rouge et translucide, d'une texture toute aussi étrange. Les scientifiques qui l'ont analysée ont découvert dans le minéral une texture presque semblable à celle du Mercure ! »**_

**Ed arrêta là sa lecture et saisit un autre livre, plus petit cette fois ; il s'agissait plutôt d'un carnet de bord, emplit de notes, de papiers.. ****Il l'ouvrit d'un geste preste et observa une description théorique de la Pierre philosophale. Tout en lisant les deux livres simultanément, il crut reconnaître des similitudes..**

« Je crois qu'on tient une piste sûre Al.. Euh, tu sais où se trouve le Japon ? »

**L'armure lui jeta un regard méprisant, ou qui, du moins, promettait de l'être puisque Al, vue son état, ne pouvait guère être expressif ;**

**«** Mais enfin, nigaud, on a vu je sais pas combien de fois le japon à l'école ! Ah c'est sûr, tu pouvais pas écouter la maîtresse et jouer avec Winry en même temps ! »

**Préférant ne pas relever la remarque cynique de son petit frère, Ed passa une main derrière sa nuque. Sous son geste, quelques cheveux blonds rebelles voletèrent délicatement. Les sarcasmes d' Al restèrent au fond de son armure. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'un jour, il pourrait peut-être passer une main de chair dans les cheveux d'Ed.. Ils seraient probablement très doux, très souples ; tout le contraire de leur propriétaire, vif et éveillé.. **

-Al ? T'es avec nous ?

-Hein ? Oh.. Oui ! Et bien le Japon c'est..

-Notre prochaine destination !


	2. Chap 2: Visiteuse inattendue

_Merci Marieke5 ! Et bien.. Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :-)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Visiteuse inattendue**

**Encore sous le choc, Al fixait son frère depuis 5 ou 6 bonnes minutes. A la fin, impatienté de se voir aux rayons des conserves**(1)**, Ed se détourna et rangea les 2 livres avec soin. Raison de plus pour Al d'admirer les reflets dans les cheveux du blond. Machinalement, il passa sa main derrière sa tête, avec l'espoir absurde qu'une chevelure blonde et nattée y aurait poussée.. Comme ça peut-être qu'Ed aurait pu admirer lui aussi des cheveux rebelles, un jeu de clair-obscur et peut-être que sa main aurait effleurée la tête de son cadet..**

-Ed.. Est-ce qu'un jour je redeviendrai normal ? Est-ce que je récupèrerai mon corps et toi ton bras et ta jambe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Al ? Qu'on va aller courir le monde pour rien ?

-J'ai un peu peur. Franchement Ed, j'ai des doutes..

-T'as pas le droit d'en avoir !

**Le blond s'était redressé avec rage, les poings serrés et les yeux brillants. Rapidement, il se planta face à son frère et lui jeta un regard furieux.. En apparence seulement, histoire de cacher ses propres inquiétudes..**

-Ecoute Al ! On va aller au Japon, on va chercher ce Seta, et on va trouver la Pierre !

-Ok.. Je te crois frangin..

-Bien.

**D'un pas plus souple et décontracté, Ed retourna à sa valise et en sortit un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Puis il commença à se déshabiller pour la nuit.**

**Derrière lui, Al se détournait. Bizarrement, il se sentait gêné de voir son frère torse nu, bientôt en caleçon** (2) **devant lui.**

**Nullement pudique, Ed revêtit ses affaires propres et détacha ses cheveux. L'un d'entre eux alla embêter Alphonse et se posa dans sa main.**

-Bonne nuit Al.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Ed.

**Torturé par des sentiments tabous, Al ne put se caser quelque part ; il avait la bougeotte, tournait en rond dans la pièce, sortait 2 secondes dans le couloir pour rentrer ensuite..**

**Dans sa main droite, le cheveu couleur or qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses doigts.**

**Cette nuit, il ressentit combien le fait d'être humain lui manquait cruellement..**

**A 300 bornes de là, une jeune fille se sentait agitée elle aussi. Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, le tournevis qu'elle tenait ne cessait de tomber. Une vieille femme, à côté d'elle, lui adressait quelques remarques pour la faire tenir tranquille, mais c'était impossible.**

-Mais enfin Winry, tu te sens mal ?

-Non mamie, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que.. Juste que.. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos des garçons..

-Comment ça ? Ils sont à Central, en pleine forme..

-Non, ya un truc, je le sais ! Il faut que j'y aille !

-Mais Winry enfin..

-Si ! Et de toute façon on manque de.. De fil de cuivre !

-Et bien vas.. Mais n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand tu es arrivée..

-Merci Mamie !

**Rapide comme l'éclair, Winry boucla ses valises et se précipita dans la campagne, espérant attraper le train de minuit. Sur le perron, Mamie Pinako tirait sur sa pipe avec inquiétude, Den à ses pieds. La vieille femme se baissa un peu et gratouilla le crâne du chien. **

-Ta maîtresse a grandi, hein Den?

-Ouaf! **Répondit le chien.**

**Le dialogue le plus fantastique de l'année s'acheva là**(3)**. La petite silhouette avait entre-tempsdisparu derrière un champ de maïs..**

**Il faut croire que Winryétait chanceuse, le train arriva en gare en même temps qu'elle…**

**Une fois assise, elle perçut l'ampleur de sa bêtise, et surtout son inconscience ! A la hâte, elle retourna ses poches, vérifia si elle avait ses papiers, de l'argent, de quoi vivre en fin de compte..**

**Un papier chiffonné tomba à terre. Dessus était écrit l'adresse de l'hôtel de Ed et Al, quand ils étaient ailleurs que dans la casernedu moins..**

**Rassurée, la blonde serra contre elle ses bagages et s'endormit paisiblement..**

**Le train entra en gare à l'aube. Les rares voyageurs descendirent sur le quai. Munie de ses valises, Winry entreprit de se refaire une beauté aux toilettes et de récupérer ses capacités musculaires** « J'ai le derrière en compote (4)et la nuque en bouillie ! ».

**Une fois remise sur pieds et le ventre plein, elle s'empressa d'aller à l'hôtel où logeaient les frères Elric.**

**Les intéressés étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires. 2 billets de train sur le lit , posés en évidence, indiquaient la mention « Aller Central-Pékin ». Aucun des 2 adolescents ne connaissaient la Chine. En revanche, ils savaient qu'ils allaient longer la mer, pour ensuite prendre le bateau, un « ferry ». Etant donné que Shambala n'était pas le pays le plus inondé par les mers et océans, c'était une grande première pour les Elric.**

**Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière leur porte. Pendant un instant, ils craignirent de voir débarquer Armstrong avec ses habituelles recommandations et ses câlins étouffants, quand ils remarquèrent que les pas étaient bien légers pour ceux d'une tonne de muscle et d'étoiles roses.. Ed espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mustang, et il faut croire que ses prières furent entendues..**

**Les 2 frères se calmèrent en reconnaissant le visage connu de leur amie d'enfance.**

-Ah, Winry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut les garçons ! C'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez ? Merci !

**Une vague de honte submergea la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour justifier sa présence ?**

**Ed l'aida bien malgré lui ;**

-C'est génial que tu sois là en fait, on a prévu de faire un grand voyage, il faudrait que tu regardes mon automail..

-Ok, vas-y installe-toi !

**A nouveau, Al ressentit une certaine gêne tandis que son frère ôtait sa veste et son haut pour s'allonger sur le lit.**

**Leur amie commença à étaler à côté d'elle une série d'outils probablement utiles, puis s'attela à sa tâche tout en bavardant ;** « Nelly (5)va bien vous savez, elle vous adresse un gros bisou à tous les deux ! ».

**Après quoi, Ed put récupérer sa mobilité, l'automail brillant et solidifié. Tout en retirant ses gants, Winry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil intéressé aux 2 billets de train, toujours sur le lit.**

**3…2…1…**

-A PEKIN ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en Chine ! C'est même pas dans notre pays, même pas sur le même continent !

-Bien en fait nous n'allons pas en Chine, mais au Japon..

-QUOAAAAA ! Mais vous êtes fous, c'est trop loin ! C'est au moins une semaine de voyage !

-Ecoute Winry, on est quand même habitués maintenant..

-OK ! Ben je viens avec vous ! Le Japon est très calé technologiquement parlant !

**Subitement, Winry avait changé de ton, passant d'un air furax qui lui est propre à une allure d'amourachée, les yeux brillants, les mains jointes, allure qui lui est tout aussi propre** (6)

**Ed regarda Al, Al regarda Ed. L'un était plutôt d'avis à planter Winry dans le sol et à se sauver, alors que l'autre prenait pitié d'elle et semblait d'accord pour l'emmener.**

-Bon et ben viens.. Oui je te paye le voyage, **cria-t-il sous le regard de Winry (dans le genre chien** **battu)** !

-Ben évidemment que tu payes, tu crois que j'ai les moyens?Mais merci merci merci!merci Ed ! Merci Al ! Je vous adore !

**Tout en riant gaiement, elle commença à ranger ses affaires quand un coucou** (7)**se fit entendre..** « Euh dites-moi les garçons, on est sensé être à la gare à quelle heure ? »

* * *

1: mwahahaha! (pathétique je sais..)

2: Perso je le vois blanc avec des canards.. Comme voyez-vous le caleçon d' Ed? Le débat est ouvert!

3: On aurait pu continuer avec 2 ou 3 "ouaf" supplémentaires, c'est vrai!

4: C'est ce qu'elle dit à un moment, quand Ed et Al sont à l'hôpital, dans le manga 4 je crois..

5: Une amie d'enfance de Winry et des Elric..

6: Par exemple quand elle veut qu'Ed lui montre sa montre..hu hu hu

7: Un coucou d'horloge de grand-mère.. --


	3. Chap 3: Pensées troublantes

_Pardon pour le retard! Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Pensées troublantes**

**Après une course acharnée en direction de la gare, les 3 compères réussirent à avoir leur train. Enfermés dans un des compartiments, ils blablataient gaiement à propos du Japon.**

**De toute évidence, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait ce pays : Les maisons étaient –paraît-il- construite en pains de glace, les gens utilisaient des ouvre-boîtes pour se protéger des ennemis et « baka »**(1)** signifiait « de toute beauté ».**

**Trois heures. Trois heures à ne rien faire, trois heures à tourner en rond dans le train, trois heures à bailler aux corneilles. Et il leur en restait quand même 24 !**

**Avec un soupir (le 3120ème), Winry se leva et s'assit près de la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage.**

**Face à elle, Ed dormait profondément, le ventre à l'air **(2)**et les cheveux sur le visage.**

**Quant à Al, il méditait, un peu tristement, sur les sentiments nouveaux qui l'agressaient quand il regardait son aîné.**

**A un moment, il voulut ôter les cheveux qui reposait sur le visage d'Ed. Au lieu de cela, il rencontra une main rose, fine, féminine ; Winry avait eu la même idée que lui.**

**Ils rougirent –intérieurement pour Al- et se rassirent au fond de leur siège. Puis la blonde, le questionnant du regard, avança de nouveau sa main d'un air timide et libéra Ed de ses cheveux rebelles.**

**L'intéressé se retourna dans son sommeil avec un grognement. Il avait l'air d'un bébé.**

**Un peu remué en lui-même, Al jeta un coup d'œil à Winry. Immédiatement, il se sentit empli d'un sentiment nouveau, la jalousie, la rancune, parce qu'elle aimait son frère, parce qu'elle se permettait de mettre une main affectueuse sur sa joue..**

-Al, est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda Winry, un peu inquiète.**

-Oh.. Oui merci. Et toi ?

-Ca peut aller. Tiens, regarde, **dit-elle en désignant son billet**, nous devrons changer de train à la prochaine gare, il serait temps de réveiller Edward..

-Je m'en charge.

**L'armure grinça légèrement tandis que Al retournait son frère léger comme une plume. Tout doucement, il le secoua en murmurant un **« debout Ed » **très doux**.

**C'est à cet instant précis que Winry se sentit de trop. Agacée, elle se tourna brusquement vers sa fenêtre et ne dit plus rien, espérant voir le nom de la prochaine gare. Mais la seule chose qui s'offrait à elle, c'était des vaches, un poney, des champs..**

**Du coin de l'œil, elle épia la scène du réveil du Prince. Sous son sommeil, sa veste s'était ouverte et lui donnait un air très décontracté.**

-Salut tout le monde, **émit l'alchimiste en se frottant les yeux..**

-Coucou..

-Salut frangin..

-On arrive où là, Winry ?

-Hein ! Ah on est proches de la gare de Dublith. On devra s'y arrêter pour changer de train..

-Dublith ! **2 voix masculines poussèrent en même temps leur cri du cœur** ;

-Et si on voit notre maître !

-Et si elle devine qu'on va au Japon !

-Et si elle veut nous arrêter !

**Winry coupa court à la discussion :**

-Et si mon tournevis était en carton ? Et si mamie avait des cheveux roses ? Avec des si, on peut refaire le monde, alors calmez-vous !

**Afin de faire rentrer ces sages paroles dans le crâne étroit de ses amis, elle flanqua à chacun un coup de clé à molette.**

**Subitement le compartiment devint calme.**

**Tout en se frottant le crâne, Ed jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un sourire illumina son visage :** « On est arrivé ! »

* * *

_Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre.. Il est court et pas très utile! Mais bientôt va voir lieu la rencontre Love Hina VS FMA! A bientôt et merci de lire ces chapitres! _

1- Baka signifie crétin..

2- On peut pas changer ses bonnes habitudes!


	4. Chap 4: Premiers pas au Japon

_Une fois de plus, pardon pour le retard.. Mais surtout.. MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS:-) Ca fait vraiment du bien de savoir que des gens font gaffe à votre dur labeur! encore merci et bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Premiers pas au Japon 

-Ca y est ! On a réussi !

-Ouais !

-Ouais-ais…

**La blonde se releva. Elle avait le mal de mer et son teint à la base pâle arborait des couleurs allant du vert au violet.**

**Al souffrait de l'air surchargé de sel et son armure en prenait un coup.. **

**Quant à Ed, gai comme un pinson, il sifflotait tranquilos, allongé dans une chaise longue à sa taille (personne n'avait osé lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une chaise pour enfants**(1)

**Tentant de reprendre une allure digne, Winry se releva brusquement.. Avant de piquer un sprint en direction des toilettes..**

-Tu crois qu'elle va se rétablir frangin ?

-Bah, c'est Winry, elle forte comme un roc !

L'intéressée rappliqua au quart de tour : «C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME LAISSER MOURIR COMME CA ! ESPECE DE MALPOLI ! »

**Elle dégaina sa clef, assomma Ed mais eut pitié d'Alphonse qui semblait avoir trouvé sa voie dans le métier de mineur de sel..**

**Enfin, 2 remorqueurs vinrent à la rencontre du ferry.**

-Ouah ! C'est.. C'est spécial !

-Hum.. Oui, en effet !

-C'est magnifique ! Regardez ces chefs d'œuvre technologiques ! J'ai envie de tout démonter pour savoir comment ça marche !

**Une vague de camions, de voitures, de bicyclettes, de taxi-vélos, de bétaillères, de gens submergea les 3 adolescents qui semblaient sortis de leur cambrousse.**

**Une bande de lycéennes descendit alors de ce qui semblaient être un train à vapeur sans vapeur**(2)

**Eblouie, Winry tournait sur elle-même comme une enfant à noël. C'est alors qu'une des indigènes quitta son groupe pour s'avancer vers les arrivants. Elle était blonde, avec une longue queue de cheval dans son dos, des yeux bleus et un air signifiant combien il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter.**

-Hé les pèlerins ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme si on était un troupeau de vaches savantes !

-..Hein ?

**-**Sarah ! Viens ou la vieille va t'attraper ! **Appela une brunette à lunette, avec des tâches de rousseur et un caméléon sur l'épaule.**(3)

**-**Ouais Emma c'est bon..** La blonde se tourna vers Winry brusquement ; **Tu voudrais pas rejoindre la pension Hinata ? Spéciale jeunes filles, tu aimerais trop !

**Puis elle regarda l'armure, puis le nain de jardin, puis à nouveau l'armure.**

**« **Euh vous, vous devriez ptete aller voir aussi la pension, je suis sûre que Kitsune pourra vous faire une petite place ! **»**

**Ils n'avaient strictement rien compris de ce qu'émettait la lycéenne. Juste son prénom, « **Salah** ». **

**Enfin, Al eut une idée lumineuse :**

-Euh, nous ne parlons pas ta langue..

**Etant donné que les natifs de Shambala parlaient une langue s'apparentant à de l'anglais nuancé de français, Sarah n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre, elle**(4)

-Ah.. Speak english ? Ok! Bon.. Euh là vous me comprenez?

-Oui ! C'est beaucoup mieux !

-Bon. Euh.. Venez avec moi, je connais un.. Endroit.. Où vous pourrez loger pour pas cher !

-Génial !

**Ravis, les Elric et leur amie s'engouffrèrent dans l'espèce de train. Winry ne cessait de demander comment ça marchait.. Au prix d'une fouille intensive dans son dico anglo-japonais, Emmaréussit à lui dire ce qu'était l' électricité, aidée de Sarah qui, évidemment, n'avait aucun problème de langue**.

**Inutile de dire combien la blonde était en extase. Elle alla jusqu'à chercher le conducteur pour lui demander 2 ou 3 trucs. L'homme venait de Central, aussi elle comprit très vite le fonctionnement du tramway, des panneaux publicitaires et des voitures de luxe..**

**La jeune lycéenne les détaillait, curieuse. Encore qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Winry, mais les 2 autres, c'était peine perdue ! Le nain de jardin ne disait rien et l'armure lui faisait peur.**

**« **Hinata ! Hinata !** » Sarah fit descendre son petit monde et les guida face à une immense bâtisse, typique du style japonais.**

**« **Bienvenue à la pension Hinata ! »

**Ed voulut franchir la porte. Aussitôt, l'air siffla et un katana**(5)** s'abattit devant lui. Il y laissa un cheveu.**

«Doke chikan !(6) »

**Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, belle mais énervée, fixait Ed avec des yeux furieux ; Sarah s'empressa de lui parler en japonais. Aussitôt, elle se retourna vers les nouveaux venus encore bouche bée et s'inclina :**

-Gomen n.. Euh, je veux dire pardon ! Je n'aime pas les intrus. Mon nom est Motoko.

-.. Moi c'est Winry !

-Alphonse.

-…Ed… Mais ne me tue pas !

**La kendoka s'inclina à nouveau. Puis elle prit la main de Winry « Tu es nouvelle pensionnaire ? Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer vivre ici ! Shinobu va te montrer ta chambre ! »**

**Sur le perron, les bras ballants, les adolescents regardèrent leur maie monter les escaliers en bavardant gaiement.**

**Ils se tournèrent vers Sarah ;**

-Beuh et nous, on va où ?

-Venez, je vous l'ai dit, Kitsune prend parfois des clients.. Vous êtes bien accrochés ?

**Ed sortit sa bourse ;**

-C'est quoi cet argent ? Vous devriez aller à la banque de change !

-Ok, mais on peut poser nos valises avant, c'est pas que c'est lourd mais bon !

-Ouais ouais, on y va.

**Le café Hinata, en retrait par rapport à la pension, était propre, simple, et.. Vide.**

**Enfin, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bridés sortit de derrière le comptoir. Fidèle à elle-même, Kitsune avait une bouteille de saké dans la poche de son tablier, ainsi qu'un haut très sexy, au décolleté plongeant.**

- Hairu ! Konnichi wa (7)!

-Konnichi wa Kitsune !

-Euh.. Oui il fait très beau dehors!

-Ah, vous êtes anglais ?

-Euh non.. On voudrait une chambre pour deux s'il vous plaît !

-Oui oui j'ai ça.. Prenez la 202 !

**Suivant le chemin indiqué, les frères montèrent au second étage, laissant Sarah bavarder avec Kitsune.**

**La pièce était simple et propre. 2 lits, 2 armoires, une salle de bains, et une étrange boîte noire sur un meuble en bois.**

**Tels que 2 cro-magnons, les 2 frères tournèrent autour du meuble.**

-Hey ! Cette chose est reliée au mur par un câble !

-C'est pour pas que ça tombe ?

-Là, ya un bouton. On appuie ?

-Bah vas-y frangin !

« TOOKU TOOKU OMOI HATENAKU ! FUTARI GA MUJAKI NI WARATTETA! (8)»

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

**Rapide comme l'éclair, Ed posa ses mains au sol et fit exploser le boîte. Le boucan attira Kitsune qui resta coite devant le carnage.**

« La télé ! Vous avez explosé la télé ! » **Comprenant qu'il avait fait une bavure, Ed usa à nouveau de l'alchimie, cette fois pour reconstruire l'objet.**

**Une main sur la nuque, Kitsune proclama une phrase à graver dans les annales :**

« Je crois que je vais arrêter l'alcool quelques temps ! »

* * *

1- mwahahahaha!

2- Alias RER.. On peut pas tout savoir dans la vie! lol

3-Emma n'apparaît que dans le 14eme volume de Love Hina.. Elle a un caméléonnommé Léon..

4- Sarah, c'est la petite blonde américaine qui arrête pas d'embêter Keitaro!

5- Un sabre..

6- doke chikan signifie "dégage obsédé".. Tout en harmonie avec le calme de la pension ;-)

7- "Entrez!Bonjour!"

8- Les premières paroles d'UNDO, le générique de FMA.. Excellente chanson ;-)


	5. Chap 5: Le petit couple de Todai

****

_Alors là YAOI force 3! Ed et Al dans la salle de bains ;-) Bonne lecture, le chapitre 6 arrivera bientôt je pense :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Le petit couple de TODAI**

**Voilà une semaine que nos amis s'étaient habitués au Japon. Les deux frères avaient par exemple enfin compris le système de la télévision et appris quelques mots en japonais. Quant à Winry, elle était comme une fleur au milieu des papillons, et avait réussi à squatter la chambre de Sû ;**

**Durant des heures, elles débattaient des dernières technologies en vente sur le marché en apportant des faits et des arguments capitaux.**(1)

**Il est évident que les Elric n'avaient pas accès à la pension. Il faut dire qu'Al appréciait grandement de pouvoir partager sa chambre avec celle de son frère.**(2)

**Ed, en revanche, s'était lié d'amitié avec Shinobu, qui faisait plus ou moins sa taille. Ce genre de détails créent des liens !**

**De toute façon, leurs tenues passaient inaperçues ; le japon était ouvert à toutes sortes de cultures et l'armure d'Al était le cadet des soucis de nos amis japonais.**

**En gros, leur infiltration était réussie.**

**Un soir, alors que les deux compères sirotaient leur saké sur la terrasse, on entendit un bruit de moteur en bas de la bâtisse, ainsi que des rires joyeux.**

-C'est quôa ce raffut ?

-Je sais pas, on descend ?

-Bah laisse tomber Al, c'est sûrement Winry qui a découvert un autre truc à l'électricité ou quelque chose du genre !

-mmh..

-Bon je vais prendre ma douche, histoire de profiter du thermostat !

**La découverte de la baignoire, de la pomme de douche, mais surtout du thermostat, avait grandement ébloui l'alchimiste, encore adepte du seau percé et de l'eau froide.**(3)

**Taraudé par le désir d'accompagner son frère à la salle de bains, Al lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler « **Attends je viens !** ». **

**Est-ce qu'il existe un registre de tous nos souhaits ? Est-ce qu'un dieu écoute nos envies et nous aide à les vivre ? Al l'aurait juré ;**

« Euh Al, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai un problème avec le gratte-dos ! »

**Autre merveille de la technologie, le gratte-dos**(4)**. Manque de peau, ce jour-là, il était cassé..**

« Ok j'arrive frangin ! » **lança Al en songeant** « Oh merci mon dieu merci ! ».

**La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte, c'est le rideau de douche fermé. Derrière, une silhouette s'affairait activement.**

**Une main apparut tout à coup, tenant un gant de toilette avec embarras;**

**(L'Homme a même inventé le gant de toilette! Quel progrès**!(5))

« Euh, désolé de te demander ça mais tu pourrais me frotter le dos s'il te plaît ? Franchement je préfère éviter de demander à Kitsune ou à Winry.. »

**Doucement, Al écarta le rideau et frotta délicatement son frérot, aux anges.**

**Histoire de préserver un peu sa dignité, Ed avait entouré une serviette autour de sa taille. Néanmoins, rien ne cachait son torse. Il était vraiment bien « roulé », comme dirait Kitsune. Sa peau avait bronzé durant ces quelques jours à prendre le soleil sur la terrasse, ses cheveux encore humides ne cachaient pas grand-chose non plus et quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur son corps.**

« mmh.. Merci Al.. Ca fait vraiment du bien.. »** murmura le blond avec un soupir de contentement. Au bord de la crise, Al commença à paniquer et cessa son massage brusquement.** « Voilà t'es nickel je dois y aller Winry m'appelle à ! »

**Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, Al descendit au salon de thé.**

**La première chose qu'il vit fut une superbe jeune femme –mais pas aussi belle que Trisha !- aux yeux très doux, qui parlait à Emma. Celle-ci semblait embellie en parlant à la nouvelle venue. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes et coiffé ses cheveux en deux jolies nattes qui encadraient son visage de manière gracieuse.**

**A côté de la jolie blonde, un homme souriant, aux cheveux noirs rebelles, lui tenait la main. A un moment, la jeune femme se mit de profil et Al put voir un ventre arrondi par un début de grossesse.**

**Gaiement, l'homme sortait du coffre d'une espèce de van une très belle robe de mariée ainsi qu' un voile léger et très pur. Il tendait la robe à sa compagne tandis qu'Emma s'emparait joyeusement du voile qu'elle arrangeait sur sa tête.**

**Soudain, la future maman aperçut Al et lui adressa un sourire joyeux. Tout en pressant le bras de son mari, elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent.**

-Il faut lui parler anglais,**indiqua Emma en virevoltant avec le voile toujours sur la tête**.

-Bonjour, je suis Naru Urashima et voici mon mari Keitaro. Tu es un client de Kitsune ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Alphonse Elric et mon frère Edward est encore dans la chambre.

**L'intéressé descendit au même moment. Il vit d'abord Naru, épanouie, puis Keitaro, puis son frère. Sa main descendit vers sa poche ; il en extirpa le livre de Seta, que Keitaro reconnut aussitôt pour y avoir contribué ;**

-Tiens ! T'es intéressé par cette civilisation ?

-C'est vous Seta ?

-Non, moi c'est Keitaro.. Mais Seta arrivera bientôt je pense..

-Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle !

**Enchanté, le blond s'étira, et dévoila à demi son ventre. Raison de plus pour Al de se sentir très bizarre.. Heureusement, Winry arriva aussitôt, joyeuse.**

-Hey les gars, Shinobu nous a proposé de l'accompagner à Todai dans le cadre d'un échange ! Vous venez ?

-D'accord !

**Comme une nuée de moineaux, ils disparurent, laissant Keitaro et Naru seuls. Délicatement, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son mari ;**

-C'était une belle lune de miel, j'ai envie de repartir..

-Naru, on a quand même des engagements vis à vis de la fac, tu sais bien !

-T'as vu, ya plus personne..

-Si on montait dans notre chambre ?

-Avec plaisir.. (6)

* * *

1- Vive la technologie :p

2- On se demande pourquoi!

3,4,5: Je vous rappelle que ces inventions existent et ne sont nullement dues à Winry.. :D

6- OO""" Beeeen.. On peut pas trop savoir ce qu'ils vont faire! hem..


	6. Chap 6: Prologue

_J'ai dû enlever le "bonus" :s bonne lecture malgré tout, la suite arrive bientôt ;-)_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un sadique, un Don Juan et une baby-sitter à Hinata

**-**Un mois.. Un mois que ce petiot a disparu.. C'est pas possible ! Sloth, ils sont partis pour une mission ?

-Non justement, j'ai demandé aux militaires, rien. Ils sont partis, on ne sait pas pourquoi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils allaient au Japon.

-C'est quoi ça le Japon ?

-C'est un pays étranger où on mange des trucs à base de poissons crus.

-C'est bon Wrath, fais pas comme si t'avais un cerveau !

-Mammmmmmaaaaaaan Sloth ! Il m'a dit un truc trop méchant !

-Envy, je te prierai de la fermer.. Merci..

-Ouais j'ai pigé. Ben vous savez quoi ? je vais aller au.. Japon ! Et je tuerai le blond et son abruti de frère !

Les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les trous du mur semblèrent s'éteindre aussitôt.

**Un adolescent, pâle, avec de longs cheveux, une démarche de mannequin et le charisme en prime sortit de l'église, s'orienta et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, afin de dénicher un atlas. **

**A l'opposé, au Quartier Général de Central.**

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, pourriez-vous m'expliquer où est passé le Fullmetal ?

-Il enquête sur la pierre à l'étranger. Au Japon pour être précise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout au Japon ?

-Ne soyez pas si grossier Colonel. C'est désagréable et indécent.

**Pour montrer combien elle était trouvait ces paroles désagréables et indécentes, Riza sortit son revolver et le planta sous le nez du superbe Roy Mustang, superbe mais subitement blanc, en sueur. Allez savoir pourquoi.**

-Euh.. Oui oui Lieutenant ! Que diriez-vous d'un voyage au Japon ?

-Ma foi pourquoi pas ?

Breda, Fuery, Falman et Havoc qui, jusque là, n'avaient rien écouté, dressèrent l'oreille.

**Et donc, environ 2 heures plus tard, un couple de militaires allaient en direction du port tandis que quelques recrues se faisaient un poker sur le fauteuil –confortable à souhait- d'un certain Roy Mustang.**

**De même, un homonculus s'introduisait dans un ferry en partance pour le Japon.**

* * *

_Pas de notes particulières sur ce prologue des aventures de Mustang, Hawkeye et Envy.._


	7. Chap 7: une promesse à Todai?

_Juste une chose à vous dire.. Bonne lecture ;-) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Une promesse à Todai ?**

-C'est magnifique !

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu y passais tes journées..

-Regarde frangin ! C'est autre chose que la maison du maître !

-Ca tu l'as dis Al..

**Shinobu sortit alors de son sac une série de petits badges à passer autour du cou, et leur en donna un chacun ;**

-Surtout ne les perdez pas, vous vous feriez virer de la fac..

-Oui maman !** Plaisanta Ed.**

**En riant, Winry prit Shinobu par le coude ;**

-Je veux TOUT voir de cet endroit !

-Euh ok.. Les gars, vous vous débrouillerez ou vous venez avec nous ?

**Al s'interposa aussitôt : **« On se débrouille on se débrouille ! N'est-ce pas Ed ? »** N'ayant rien à répondre, Ed hocha la tête en assentiment et parodia Winry en prenant son frère par le coude à son tour.. **« Oh Al, je veux TOUT voir de cet endroit ! »

**Une clé de douze vola et atterrit adroitement sur le crâne du blond qui se tut rapidement.**

**Tandis que Shinobu emmenait Winry voir la salle d'informatique, les deux alchimistes restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte qui leur faisaient face.**

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait franchir Todai en même temps pour que l'on puisse vivre heureux à vie..

-C'est des foutaises Al, comme si franchir une porte rendait heureux !

-On peut quand même essayer non?

-Bon alors attends il faut se faire aussi LA promesse.

-Ouais bon admettons frangin.

-Alors je te promets..

-CHUT faut juste le penser très fort !

-Ok..

**Souhaitant tout le temps que son frère récupère son corps, Ed décida juste de mettre un peu plus de foi dans son rêve. **« Je te promets que tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans cette carcasse de fer Al.. »

**La promesse de l'intéressé était différente ;** « Je te promets qu'on sera toujours ensemble, et pas forcément unis par les liens de la fraternité. Je t'aime frangin. »

**D'un commun accord, ils passèrent le seuil de Todai ; une bourrasque les enveloppa et puis.. Rien.**

-Mais il s'est rien passé !

-Euh dis-moi Al, est-ce que tu savais que Naru et Keitaro se sont promis _d'aller à Todai ?_

-Bah alors c'est nul, moi je croyais que c'était le lieu de toutes les promesses ici !

-On a dû avoir l'air bien cons à passer cette porte comme deux amants transis !

**« **C'est vraiment ce que tu penses frangin ?** » se dit Al, un peu triste.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de chimie, à tout hasard, ignorant où aller..**

* * *

-Me sens pas bien..

-Mais enfin reprenez-vous !

-Impossible..

**Roy déglutit avec peine et se dirigea vers la salle de bains la plus proche en zigzagant ; Accoudée au bastingage, Riza l'observait avec une nuance de pitié dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un alchimiste d'une telle renommée, gentil, brave, mignon et charismatique**(3)** pouvait avoir le mal de mer ? **

**Dans les cales du bateau, juste sous le lieutenant, Envy suçait une pierre rouge en attendant que le Haru**(2)** accoste enfin.**

**Retour à Todai. Tout en se promenant dans la fac, Ed et Al aperçurent une salle légèrement en retrait. Un jeune homme, plutôt mignon et souriant, donnait un cours passionnant sur..**

-Al ! Al ! C'est.. C'est.. (3)

* * *

1- Comme si ce brave Roy Mustang était parfait.. ;-)

2-Haru ça veut dire printemps.. Hé oui, demain c'est le Printemps:-)

3- Suis méchante.. Creusez-vous la tête en vous demandant ce que c'est! mwahahahaha (indice: non, ce n'est pas un dromadaire qui fait du vélo.. mwahahahaha)

_Miaou, mais surtout merci pour vos reviews:D_


	8. Chap 8: Surprise

_Pardon pardon pardon pardon pour le retard! Voici un chapitre crucial ;-) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Surprise !**

**Le doigt pointé sur le tableau noir, Ed balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles : là, dessiné à la craie se trouvait la Pierre. Un dessin orné d'informations élémentaires, comme par exemple sa constitution, sa texture, sa couleur..**

**Et l'homme faisait son cours gaiement, tout en donnant le mode d'emploi de la Pierre Philosophale. Typique.**

**-**Vite Al, il faut qu'on le voit, c'est pas croyable !

-Je sais bien mais attendons que ça..

**DRIIIIIIIIINNNG**

-Ok, on y va..

**Un peu intimidé, Al suivit son frère qui s'était jeté sur la porte de la salle, renversant une bonne dizaine d'étudiants qui désiraient en sortir.**

**Ils gagnèrent enfin le bureau du prof, qui rangeait son attaché-case en silence.**

-Monsieur Seta ?**quémanda Ed timidement**

-Oui ? Tiens, vous n'êtes pas dans ma classe vous, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

**Soudain, il vit l'armure massive d'Al. Un ange passa avant que..**

-OUUUUH MAIS C'EST DE LA CIVILISATION ISHBALIENNE ? MAGNIFIQUE !

**Ed le saisit par le pan de la veste et le renvoya devant lui avec une pointe d'agacement.**

-Je suis pas là pour vous aider à détailler mon frère mais pour ça, **grogna-t-il en désignant le croquis de la pierre d'un index vengeur.**

**Le professeur, surpris de la réaction de l'adolescent, parut décontenancé puis sortit de sa poche une espèce de gravillon rouge et translucide.**

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ça mon grand ?

-C'est quoi ce bidule ?

-Ben si tu le sais pas, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider..** conclut Seta avec un soupir.**

**Ce fut Al qui s'empara de la pierre rouge qu'il fit glisser dans ses mains avec une espèce de vénération. **

**Respectueusement, il la tendit à son frère avec un « **récupère tes membres frangin** » ému.**

**L'alchimiste parut prendre conscience de la rareté du cadeau qu'on lui offrait. **

**Il tendit les mains, s'apprêta à commencer la transmutation quand..**

« SURPRIIIIIISE ! »

**Un corps pâle agile comme un félin sauta dans la salle, se jeta sur l'échantillon de pierre et se posta sur une des tables de l'amphithéâtre.**

**Les protagonistes virent un androgyne à coiffure rebelle et aux yeux violets mystérieux. Un sourire éclairait le visage du bel inconnu.**

-Oh non..

-Ben quoi Fullmetal minus ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Envy, qu'est-ce que tu fous au Japon !** hurla Ed, agacé, tandis que son frère invitait Seta à s'éloigner (en le poussant sans trop de façon vers la porte) ;**

-Je suis venu vous voir bien sûr, ne sommes-nous pas de grands amis ?

**L'homonculus se retrouva face à Ed d'un bond gracieux, puis lui passa la pierre sous le nez d'un geste mutin ;**

-Tu m'avais caché ça, nain de jardin !

-Rends moi la Pierre !

-Tu la veux sur un coussin de velours aussi ?

**Avec un sourire étincelant, Envy planta son poing dans le ventre de l'alchimiste et se tourna vers Al, tandis que le blond s'écroulait par terre, la respiration sifflante.**

-T'es là aussi toi ? C'est nul.

-Laisse mon frère tranquille !

-Oh, j'ai peur..

**Avec un salut moqueur, Envy sauta par la fenêtre et, sans demander son reste, s'en alla gaiement, la Pierre dans le creux de sa main ;**

**Terrifié, Al se jeta sur son frère et n'entendit pas la porte grincer dans son dos ; Seta entra, constata les dégâts et appela une ambulance.**

* * *

**Restés devant la chambre du blessé, le prof interrogea Al ;**

-Cette pierre est si importante pour vous ?

-Si vous saviez monsieur..

-Ah.. Vous savez l'utiliser alors ?

-Oui.

**Seta se tut un moment, puis fouilla dans une de ses poches et tendit à l'adolescent une pierre aux proportions tout à fait honorables.**

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit que la civilisation étudiée possédait un nombre incalculable de cette matière ? »

* * *

_On pourrait presque s'arrêter là, non? Non! Ya même pas eu un pitit lemon EdXAl ou EdXEnvy! Vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive, il faut juste récupérer notre bon vieux Al bien vivant, ça sera plus marrant ;-)_

_Et n'oubliez notre petit couple de militaires, ils arrivent aussi :-)_

_miaou!_


	9. Chap 9: Petit creux

_Chapitre 9 en vue! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'essayerai de mettre en ligne le chap 10 d'ici peu de temps ;-). Perso je trouve ce chapitre très mignon, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil :D_

_ps: oui oui, Envy va revenir.. Mais que va-t-il faire de sa Pierre? Va-t-il devenir humain? _

_En fait j'en sais rien du tout désolée!_ :p

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Petit creux**

**La blonde cessa soudain de tourner en rond. Le lit grinça, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un Ed pâle, la main sur le ventre, mais debout et souriant.**

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude, Al aussi ! Et les filles aussi ! Ed !

-Du calme Winry, le premier qui m'achèvera est pas encore né !

-Pour dire des âneries pareilles, c'est bon, on peut être sûrs que tu es guéri.

-Oui bon ça va ! Regarde mon automail plutôt, il grince bizarrement !

**Active, l'adolescente extirpa de son sac une série d'outils achetés au Japon, performants, légers, maniables, confortables à tenir**.(1).** En bref, il s'agissait d'un tournevis cruciforme, d'une clé à molette et de quelques boulons.**

**Après quoi, elle rembourra l'épaule, graissa, déboulonna et nettoya la prothèse, sous les yeux des pensionnaires d'Hinata, qui restaient figés face à l'opération**(2)** ; Al se décida alors à intervenir.**

**Il poussa la population groupée autour de la blonde, et saisit le tournevis des mains de Winry qui protesta énergiquement. Effaré, Ed se tourna vers l'armure et lui lança un « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al ?** » des plus justifiés.**

**L'intéressé ouvrit alors la main et fit tomber quelque chose sur le lit d'Edward, interloqué. Celui-ci fouilla dans les plis de la couverture et dénicha une pierre de la taille d'une pierre ponce, rouge et brillante.**

-C'est ce que je crois, Al ?

-Oui frangin.

-Alors on peut.. ?

-Oui frangin.

-WAOUHH !

-Oui frangin !

**Les protagonistes virent alors un blondinet de taille.. Hem.. Moyenne.. **(3)**Sauter hors de son lit, saisir un stylo qui traînait sur la table de nuit, tracer un étrange pentacle au sol et y pousser son frère, attrapant au passage la pierre rouge.**

**Un halo de lumière dorée entoura l'armure, qui s'écroula alors. Emma, choquée, voulut s'élancer vers l'armure au sol, mais Winry la retint.** « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal ! ».

**Une silhouette s'agita dans le faisceau de lumière. L'alchimiste, concentré dans sa tâche, sourit légèrement, tandis que la lumière passait de l'or au bleu, toujours dans des teintes féeriques**(4)

« C'est magnifique »** murmura Shinobu, émue, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.**(5)

**Une espèce de bourrasque surgit du sol, la pièce fut un instant inondée de lumières colorées et aveuglantes, puis plus rien.**

**On entendit alors une petite toux très douce, puis une voix fébrile ;**

-Ca y est ? Al, Al, tu es là ? Al !

-Ed veut sortir son frère de l'armure ?** questionna Sû avec incompréhension. Néanmoins, étant, comme tous les autres dans le secret, elle savait que l'armure était vide, mais avait toujours vu en Al une espèce de mécha greffe ultra perfectionnée.**(6)

-Myû ! **répondit aussitôt Tama avec un hochement de tête ;**

**Après cette petite intervention, Ed se leva et passa dans la fumée en appelant son frère.**

**Les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude, leur amie d'enfance croisait les doigts dans son dos.**

**Enfin, Ed sortit de la brume qui s'était dissipée. Il tenait son frère par la main, chancelant mais souriant.**

**Remise de ses émotions, Winry enveloppa Al dans une couverture, car il était nu**(7)**, et rangea ses outils avec soin, devinant qu'Ed n'aurait plus besoin de ses services d'ici peu. **

**Le plus jeune des Elric était un peu plus grand que son frère, et ressemblait à son ancienne apparence enfantine, mais en plus grand. Seule l'armure vide témoignait de son passage dans la prison de fer qui avait été la sienne 2 ans déjà..**

**Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main et paraissaient subitement très jeunes.**

-Tu as la main chaude frangin. Ca fait tout bizarre de ressentir la chaleur..

-Tu as tout à apprendre Al, tu vas voir, maintenant tu ne quitteras plus ce corps !

-J'en avais pas l'intention..

-Ca on s'en doutait !

-Ed..

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

* * *

1- Mon dieu Winry! Arrête de fantasmer sur Leroy Merlin!

2- Ils sont figés dans le sens qu'ils sont cloués sur place..

3- Hey! J'ai pas dit qu'Ed était pett! juste de taille moyenne!

_Ed: Mouais, on dit ça puis après.._

_Okii-nekko: Enfin Ed, j'oserai jamais!_

_Ed: Ouais bah essaye pas non plus hein!_

_Okii-nekko: Sûrement pas, je veux vivre!_

_Ed: C'est bien t'as tout compris!_

4- C'est quand même joli, ces lumières et ces couleurs.. Non?

5- C'était la petite touche émotions :-)

6- Ahahaha sacrée Sû :-D

7-bave bave bave


	10. Chap 10: chacun sa route

_Kikou tout le monde! Je pars en vacances (enfin), donc pas de nouveaux chapitres cette semaine, désolée.. En tout cas, sachez que le chapitre 11 se centrera sur nos deux frères, et qu'il contiendra un pitit lemon tout mignon (héhéhéhéhé):-)_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances (mangez pas trop de chocolat, ça fait grossir.. se sauve dans la cuisine et attaque le lapin en chocolat le plus proche)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Chacun sa route**

-Mais enfin Hawkeye, vous avez mis du plomb dans votre sac ?

-Non. Il y a juste mes vêtements et 2 ou 3 revolvers aux calibres variés.. Rien de bien méchant.. A part le révolver P 38 peut-être..(1)

-Ah bon!

**Ignorant le regard sidéré de son supérieur, la jeune femme s'empara de sa valise et quitta la cabine en silence, suivie par Mustang. ****Le soleil les agressa dès qu'ils eurent gagné la passerelle. Puis ils purent découvrir le Japon portuaire en pleine activité.**

-Oh, c'est vraiment différent de chez nous !

-Oui Hawkeye. Bon ben on peut s'en aller !

-Ne soyez pas stupide Colonel, d'abord nous devons retrouver les Elric.

-Je sais, je plaisantais. Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire, au moins il fait beau !

**Une averse débuta aussitôt et trempa Roy. Riza, prévoyante, avait eu le temps de reculer et d'être protégée par le bateau. ****Avec un petit soupir, elle sortit de son sac un parapluie et abrita le brun qui semblait être tombé dans la mer, et avoir tenté de pêcher des moules à mains nues.. ****Ils gagnèrent ensemble le hangar qui servait d'accueil aux voyageurs et s'assirent sur un banc à l'écart, histoire de récapituler leur arrivée en terre inconnue et, pour Roy, de se sécher un peu. Riza l'avertit aussitôt;**

-Colonel, vous allez attraper la mort avec vos vêtements trempés..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hawkeye, j'ai un rechange.

-Alors allez vous changer immédiatement !

-Oui maman !(2)

**Réprimant un sourire, la blonde regarda son supérieur se lever en direction des toilettes.**

**Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et estima qu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle. Aussitôt, Riza se dirigea vers ses toilettes et arrangea son apparence dans le miroir mural ;** »Une femme, même militaire, à le droit de faire sa beauté »** se dit-elle comme pour justifier son action. **(3)

**Le petit visage lui jeta un sourire un peu coupable, tandis qu'elle rangeait le rouge à lèvres dans sa poche ;** « quoi que tu fasses, il ne te regardera pas comme une femme, mais comme un garde du corps. Et c'est ce que tu es avant tout ma vieille ! »

**Délicatement, elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et vit que le brun était encore aux prises avec son vêtement trempé.**

« J'ai un peu de temps. » **; Rapide comme l'éclair, elle gagna une des cabines et retira la veste et le pantalon militaires, puis farfouilla dans son sac de voyage et en extirpa une jolie robe d'été, avec une veste à capuche assortie, le tout dans des tons bleus pâles.**

« Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! »

**Les mains dans les poches, Roy sortit des toilettes ; il avait troqué son uniforme contre un chandail et un jean léger, et portait un anorak ouvert qui lui donnait un air décontracté. Après avoir été un fan de capitaine Cook, il avait opté pour un look séducteur qui lui allait fort bien..**

**Au même moment, une inconnue sortit de ses propres Waters ; Tout en détaillant la silhouette en connaisseur, il remarqua le sac de voyage noir, très classe, qui reposait sur la hanche fine.. Couvrant un P 38 reconnaissable ;**

-HAWKEYE !

-Quoi donc Colonel ? Un problème ?

-Vous.. Vous êtes en robe !

-Ca serait plus étonnant si c'était vous qui la portiez. (4)

**Incapable de répondre, il comprit qu'il l'avait vexée, chose toute compréhensible ;**

« C'est surtout que vous êtes magnifique, cette couleur vous va bien »

**La rougeur qui colora le visage de la jeune femme lui montra qu'il avait fait mouche. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et annonça, toute professionnelle :**

« N'oublions pas notre mission. »

* * *

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

**Tout le monde se retourna sur l'homonculus : Wrath avait tenté de lancer une transmutation à l'aide de la pierre de notre tendre psychopathe aux allures de palmier, pour obtenir une glace. Peine perdue, le butin s'était émietté, inutilisable. De la pierre Philosophale, il ne restait q'un tas de cendres rougeâtres.. **

« Désolé Envy, la glace, ça sera pour plus tard, elle est fondue. »

**Pauvre petit Wrath qui s'apitoyait sur la glace ; il ne vit pas le poing vengeur foncer vers lui, et l'esquiva en tentant de lécher le sucre à même le sol. **

**En revanche, l'explosion du mur à côté de lui, ça, il en eut conscience.**

**Il leva timidement les yeux vers son aîné et vit une boule de nerfs, les brillants de rage et d'agacement ;**

-Faut que je retourne au Japon ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? Pourquoi eux ils ont une pierre et pas moi ? Je veux la pierre aussi !

-Maaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaan Sloth, Envy il est fou !

-Envy tais-toi, c'est épuisant de t'entendre tout le temps..

**Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Envy se releva brusquement, et martela le sol en allant vers la porte de leur refuge ;**

« QUAND JE REVIENDRAI, LES ELRIC SERONT PULVERISES ! »

**La porte de bois claqua avant de s'effondrer dans un nuage de fumée. Raison suffisante pour faire dire à Sloth qu'elle « en avait marre de ranger, c'était fatiguant. »**

**

* * *

**

**A des milles et des milles de là, Al redécouvrait les sensations avec son frère. Il ne se lassait pas de toucher à tout, émerveillé, heureux de sentir chacun de ses nerfs s'activer à tel ou tel contact.**

**Lentement, il tendit la main et cueillit les larmes du ciel, jouant avec l'eau, regardant le soleil naissant scintiller dans le liquide précieux ; A côté de lui, Ed tenait le parapluie qui les abritaient tous les deux ; un sourire béat illuminait son visage depuis la transmutation réussie. Mais il avait décidé de garder son bras de métal, les homonculus n'étant pas scellés.. Et Winry était heureuse de ne pas être au chômage, heureuse d'être utile aux deux frères, heureuse de tout et n'importe quoi, comme si le bonheur juvénile d'Al était en elle.**

**Du haut de la terrasse, avec Shinobu et Naru, elle jetait un regard bienveillant aux deux frères. La future maman approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule ;**

-Tu es jalouse d'Al ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais l'être ?

-Il te vole Ed, non ?

-Non, ils sont frères et personne ne pourra leur enlever ça, et puis Al a récupéré son corps, c'est magnifique de les voir comme ça, normaux et heureux..

-Oui mais toi ?

-Je ne suis pas importante. Je suis une amie, une soeurette qui prépare le repas du soir..

**Naru était prof. Des élèves, elle en avait vu une petite quantité déjà, et elle sentit combien Winry était tourmentée, à la fois heureuse et envieuse. Elle eut pitié de ce petit bout blond qui, déjà, souriait à nouveau en voyant Al courser un chaton qui miaulait au fond de la cour.**

**Les deux frères, se sentant observés, lui adressèrent un signe de la main qui signifiait, en gros, qu'ils allaient revenir d'ici peu. Puis ils s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre.**

* * *

_1- En gros, elle se trimbale avec un arsenal complet de toutes les armes de poing.. _

_2- mwahahahaha_

_3- Pauvre Riza, tiraillée entre son travail et son sexe.. _

_4- Et un colonel cassé dans les règles de l'art, un!_

_Oubliez pas votre ami le bouton "go", en bas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de la lecture en revenant des vacances ;-)_


	11. Chap 11: Un bienheureux

_Ca y est, c'était cool les vacances en lorraine ;-)! A présent, le chap 11, qui contient -enfin!- du Elricest. Bon, pas trop de détails choquants, de la guimauve à en écoeurer les gens, mais c'était nécessaire, voire obligatoire non:D En tout cas, l'action commence à se dessiner, je vous rappelle qu'Envy souhaitait retourner au Japon avec, semble-t-il, une envie de tuer plus forte que jamais.. Cela dit pour en revenir à notre petit Elricest, je fais pas dans le super saignant avec viol et tout et tout. Peut-être qu'un jour.. héhéhéhé :b_

_Le rating est monté à PG-13, alors les petits enfants, dégagez et attendez le prochain chapitre! merci.. :b_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un bienheureux à Hinata**

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Al ?

-Et bien..

**Le cadet ferma délicatement la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers son frère qui le fixait sans bien comprendre.**

-Il y a un problème avec ce nouveau corps ?

**-**Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bon, puisque t'es pas décidé à parler, je vais prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

**Avec une moue dubitative, Ed cueillit au passage une serviette de bains, un haut décontracté offert par Emma et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. **

**Son frère, resté assis sur l'un des lits jumeaux, fixait comme à son habitude ses mains. Mais là, leur couleur rose et leur chaleur bien humaine lui donna courage ; il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains, et entrouvrit la porte interdite.**

**Un fredonnement provenait de la baignoire. Là encore, Al vit la silhouette s'agiter derrière le plastique, quand son regard dévia vers _le_ fameux gratte-dos posé près du rideau.**(1)

**L'objet convoité le nargua ; Al apposa délicatement ses mains au carrelage et lança la transmutation : le gratte-dos se retrouva en puzzle.**(2)

« Terrible gratte-dos, tu es vaincu ! » **songea Al en pouffant de rire ; une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il retourna dans la chambre et afficha une mine angélique, ses yeux bruns pétillants de bonheur, la peau blanche au soleil, les mains jointes..**

-AAAAAL ! **hurla-t-on derrière la porte ;**

-Ouiiii ? **fit l'intéressé d'une voix cristalline**

-Désolé de t'embêter avec ça, mais ce foutu gratte-dos est encore cassé !

-Compris ! Alphonse à la rescousse !

-Merci mon frangin que j'aime !

-Profiteur va ! **répliqua Al, sans savoir s'il pensait à Ed ou à lui.**

**Comme prévu, le blond attendait au fond de la baignoire, sa serviette lâche autour des reins, mais moins gêné que la dernière fois, bizarrement..**

**Il tendit son dos bronzé au nouveau venu, qui s'acquitta de sa tâche avec bonheur.**

-Tu te souviens quand on prenait des bains ensemble frangin ? Ca faisait toujours rire Maman..

-Oui, et on se battait pour avoir la serviette qu'elle avait brodée.. Celle avec le chien qui se ressemblait à Den.

-Après, elle en avait brodée une autre, avec un chat cette fois, et on avait arrêté de démolir le baquet en sortant.(3)

**Ils se sourirent gentiment ; ils pensèrent à la même chose. Ed se détourna alors pudiquement tandis que son frère squattait la baignoire derrière lui, avec une serviette drapée en pagne autour de ses reins.**

**Tout en riant, Al recommença son massage improvisé, certain d'avoir atteint le septième ciel en passant dans la baignoire ; il ne voyait que le blanc de l'émail, la peau dorée, l'éclat des automails, les gouttes de vapeur qui ruisselaient sur son frère ; Comme enivré, il se pencha sur le dos d'Edward en souriant, et murmura un** « je t'aime frangin » **sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.**

**Une violente torsion des muscles sur lesquels sa tête reposait le réveilla brutalement. Il se redressa et regarda son frère se lever et se rasseoir en tailleur face à lui, ses yeux dorés non pas furieux ou terrorisés, mais surpris.**

-C'est vrai Al ? Dans le sens relation fraternelle ou.. Davantage ?

-Ben oui c'est vrai, crétin, et.. Je crois que.. Ca ne s'arrête pas aux sentiments fraternels..

-Ah..

**Embarrassé, Ed se massa la nuque.Un long moment passa, les deux Elric se fixant sans mot dire.. Cela devait être assez ennuyeux, quand AL se décida enfin à briser le silence de mort, probablement engourdi par la position quil gardait depuis le début. A moins que..**

-Il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas fait découvrir Ed.

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ?

-Ta propre chaleur.

-Oh..

-Il faut y remédier..

-Je crois aussi, Al.

**Se tournant le dos, chacun se drapa dans son peignoir et ils gagnèrent en procession religieuse l'un des lits.**

**Doucement, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte.**

**De longues minutes passèrent. Chez les Elric, on aime rester sans rien faire!**(4)

-Ben on attend quoi là ?

-Euh.. Je ne sais pas frangin.

**Un éclat de rire lui répondit : Al dévoila ses dents blanches, pleurant presque de rire ; Interloqué, Ed fixa son frère et explosa de rires à son tour.**

**Puis ils cessèrent enfin de rigoler comme des bossus**(5)

-Hem.. On va rester comme des imbéciles pendant encore longtemps ?

-Impatient, notre petit Al ?

-Hey ! C'est qui le petit ici ?

-QUI C'EST LE NAIN DE JARDIN SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT CHEVAUCHER UNE MOUCHE !(6)

-Ah ah..

**Le cadet interrompit les vociférations de l'alchimiste d'un baiser. Al écarquilla les yeux comme s'il prenait conscience de son acte et rougit violemment ;**

**Tranquille, le blond lui adressa un sourire tendre, opposé aux superbes rictus que proposaient leur pote androgyne avant de tenter de les tuer.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

**Prenant cela comme une invitation, le brun reprit les lèvres d'Edward et s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête sur la poitrine du blond ;**

-Quand même frangin, c'est en terrain dangereux qu'on s'aventure là..

-Plus dangereux que les homonculus ?

-Je plaisante pas, déjà les relations entre mecs c'est mal vu, alors t'imagines entre frères !

-C'est pas important, ce que pensent les gens. Ils peuvent pas comprendre.(7)

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûr, Al.

**Les bras d'Ed entourèrent de leur mieux le corps d'Alphonse, plus pour le rassurer que pour passer à l'action. Mais l'alchimiste n'était pas le plus tendre des deux, et Al s'écarta en riant ; «** Tu sais pas faire des câlins, Ed !** »**

**Il lui donna ensuite une leçon digne du meilleur des Calinours**(8)** et retira lentement son peignoir. Dans sa chute, le tissu entraîna son propre habit et ils se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

-Tu es prêt Al ?

-Autant que toi..

**L'élastique qui retenait les cheveux or tomba sous la main du cadet, qui s'émerveilla de leur texture souple ;**

**-Exactement comme je l'imaginais..**

-Quoi donc ?

-Laisse tomber Ed, je m'extasiais sur tes cheveux..

-Hé hé, ça se voit !

**L'allusion plus que douteuse de notre tendre blond relevait du Manuel du Parfait Pervers **(9**); En effet, l'entrejambe de son frère montrait son extasie face à Ed..**

« Hem.. »

**Inutile de se justifier, Ed était un mec aussi, et il semblait dans le même état que son frère..**

**Tout en s'embrassant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se caresser, Al surtout, ravi de découvrir d'une manière aussi sensuelle le corps de son modèle, ami et bientôt amant.**

**Sa main finit par saisir une partie plus qu'intime d'Edward, qui se cambra avec un gémissement sous ce contact ;** « Al, je ne te connaissais pas aussi entreprenant ! Et ça me déplaît pas ! »

**Cela voulait tout dire. Docilement, la petite main continua son exploration et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui, semble-t-il, ne dérangea guère Edward, qui atteignit avec un petit cri le sommet du plaisir.**

**Mais ça ne pouvait pas se clore là, et les deux frères le savaient, mus par un désir incontrôlable.**

**Après des préliminaires d'une douceur excitante, ils fusionnèrent doucement. Al, qui se retrouvait sous son frère, gémit de douleur sous l'entrée d'Edward. Puis un sentiment beaucoup plus agréable naquit en lui, tandis que l'aîné s'afférait sur son dos.**

**Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le septième ciel et s'allongèrent sur le lit, en sueur.**

-Ouah, je pensais pas que.. C'était comme ça..

-L'acte en général ou.. Tu l'avais déjà fait avec une fille.. ?

-Al, t'es bête ! On est ensemble 24 heures sur 24, où t'as vu que j'étais seul avec une fille ! Et puis je t'en aurais parlé, franchement !

-D'accord, arrête de crier.. Moi aussi j'ai adoré.

-Nan mais j'espère bien, monsieur le cadet !

-Si tu savais comme je suis content Ed ! C'est génial, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être autant heureux !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

**Moqueur, Ed commença à chatouiller son frère aux endroits sensibles. **« Et espère pas m'échapper, je connais ton corps par cœur maintenant ! ».

**Bientôt, il ne resta des lits jumeaux qu'un amas de plumes, tissus variés et, dans ce désordre innommable, deux corps en émoi, heureux d'être ensemble.**

**A l'aide de l'alchimie, les lits purent être reconstitués à l'identique sans trop de fatigue, puis les deux frangins se changèrent, à temps, car Winry débarquait dans la chambre **(10)

« Vous avez de la visite les garçons.. »

* * *

1- Le terrible gratte-dos est de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)

2- Bravo Al, fais-lui mordre la poussière!

3- Ce n'est pas un spoiler, mais je trouvais cette scène mignonne :b

4- Quoi? Vous aimez pas paresser vous:b

5- Excellente expression :D!

6- Ahlàlà Ed..

7- C'est la sagesse qui sort de ses lèvres!

8- Oooh c'était trop bien les Calinours! et les Bisounours aussi! KAWAIII!

9- Hem hem.. héhéhé

10- Navrée pour ses fans, mais je hais Winry.. Toujours là quand il faut pas.. Beuh..


	12. Chap 12: Une soirée normale

_Ouuuh pardon, j'abuse de votre patience angélique! Gomen gomen gomen! En échange, un chapitre d'une longueur appréciable (oui bon d'accord pas si long que ça en fait) et de l'action! Enfin! Au programme, veste cramée, cris de rage et rotemburo.. En confidence, j'ai prévu de glisser un petit royXriza! Vous l'aviez deviné? Mince, loupé l'effet de surprise!_

_Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça motive! Miaou! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Une soirée normale**

**En connaisseur, Mustang savourait le saké servi par Shinobu à son arrivée. Riza, plus sobre, préféra se passer d'alcool et sirotait un thé en jetant un regard noir à son supérieur qui semblait observer avec beaucoup d'attention Kitsune, assise en face de lui et, on s'en doute, déjà bourrée.**

**Emma se pencha vers Shinobu ;**

-Elle avait pas promis qu'elle arrêterait de boire ?

-Ca fait deux semaines que tu es là, tu connais Kitsune maintenant..

-Oui je sais, elle et l'alcool c'est comme Dupont et Dupond..

-Exactement.

**Quant à la demoiselle concernée, loin de se douter de leurs moqueries innocentes, elle picolait allègrement en se penchant vers le colonel, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ses rondeurs bien féminines.**(1)

-Alors comme ça vous êtes dans l'armée.. C'est drôle, on m'a souvent dit que les soldats étaient les plus sexy..

-Non, il s'agit des pompiers. **Le ton de Riza indiquait suffisamment que voir son supérieur en pleine séance de drague ne lui plaisait guère. Allez savoir pourquoi.**(2)

-Hé hé, désolée miss Hawkeye, mais votre colonel casse le mythe du superbe chevalier des flammes !

-Ah oui ?plaisanta Mustang, de toute évidence lui aussi saoul, et bien regardez !

**A la manière de John Wayne, il dégaina son gants d'alchimiste d'Etat et claqua des doigts. Problème, le taux d'alcool dans son sang était plutôt dépassé, aussi il ne calcula pas bien son coup.. Et crama la veste si chère aux yeux d'Hawkeye –une petite fortune, bleue pastel, avec le must du must : une jolie broche délicate avec 2 diamants.. Comme elle le dit elle-même, on n'a qu'une vie !-**(3)

« Pouf » **émit le tissu en retombant sur la table ;** « Tac » **fit l'un des diamants en tombant sur le sol.**

**Silence.**

**Et puis, le déluge.**

« MAIS VOUS POUVIEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? CA M'A COUTE LES YEUX DE LA TETE ! AH OUI, AU LIEU DE FAIRE LE JOLI CŒUR, VOUS POUVIEZ PAS FAIRE GAFFE ? BAKA ! » **sous la rage, elle en était réduite à employer le japonais..**(4)

**Riza Hawkeye.. Une femme tendre, sérieuse, silencieuse, et discrète. Mais quand on crame sa veste fétiche et l'un de ses uniques accessoires féminins, il est évident qu'elle ne peut garder son calme. Pas vrai ?**

**Après une bonne inspiration d'air frais ( nuancé d'un léger relent de carbone du à la veste cramée), son visage reprit une teinte claire, mais ses joues arborèrent le plus joli carmin : elle détestait se donner en spectacle comme ça et s'enfuit du salon. L'unique habituée aux pleurs continus, alias Shinobu, vit que la blonde versait des larmes.**

**Arrivèrent alors les Elric et Winry. Celle-ci, plutôt amie avec Riza, vit tout de suite le tissu noirci et comprit : Edward avait déjà saccagé une de ses plus jolies robes de la même manière ou presque.. Elle s'élança derrière la jeune femme.**

**Mustang ayant repris ses esprits, il récupéra les cendres du vêtement, la broche, et compléta les restes avec un mouchoir en tissu. Après quoi, il utilisa l'alchimie pour reprendre la veste qui retrouva son étar initial. Le temps pour Mustang de voir que Riza avait bon goût.**

-Parce que vous croyez que ça va suffire ? **La voix de Motoko s'éleva dans le salon ;**

-Je crois pas, mais c'est déjà ça de fait..

**Avec un soupir ostensible, les demoiselles de Hinata se retirèrent. Qu'est-ce que les hommes pouvaient manquer de discernement parfois !**(5)

**Les 3 hommes et les 2 adolescents se regardèrent sans comprendre, et soupirèrent à leur tour. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être chiantes parfois !**(6)

**Au moins, songèrent Ed et Al, eux n'auraient pas ce problème..**

-Alors Ed, où es Al ? Et c'est qui ce petit brun ?

-Et bien.. Je l'ai trouvé. Grâce à Monsieur Seta que vous avez devant vous.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Al ? En chair et en os ?

-Oui c'est lui.. Euh je veux dire c'est moi !

**Hébété, Mustang se massa la nuque et sourit ; **« Je pensais pas que t'y arriverais, Fullmetal ! C'est incroyable ! Ca veut dire qu'on pourrait ramener.. » **L'image de Hugues s'imprima avec violence sur ses prunelles. Il la chassa en secouant la tête ;**

« Toutes les réserves de cette pierre ont été détruites, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Seta ; l'archéologue s'essuya les lunettes et Mustang eut un petit sursaut en voyant le geste familier que Maes pratiquait de son vivant..**

-Vous comprenez, Colonel, la civilisation a usé de cette matière rouge pour tout : l'architecture, la médecine.. La totalité de leurs connaissances se basait sur cette pierre.. Et vous me demandez de tout détruire.

-Là n'est pas la question Professeur, j'ai vu que votre technologie est très avancée. Admettons que quelqu'un comprenne la remarquable puissance de cette pierre et s'en serve à des fins crapuleuses.. Ce n'est pas votre civilisation qui est menacée, c'est l'Humanité. Vous saisissez le paradoxe ?

-Oui, mais..

-Il n'y a pas de mais, il est tout à fait possible que des alchimistes soient dans votre monde, à préparer un empire puissant à l'aide de la pierre..

**L'argument était sérieux ; Seta se souvint de la découverte du nucléaire et revit les catastrophes qu'elle avait entraîné. La raison même sortait de la bouche de Mustang**.

-Bien, mais il faut conserver une trace de cette civilisation. On va devoir se rendre sur l'île le plus tôt possible. Keitaro, on reprend du service !

-Un bon archéologue n'est jamais en vacances !

**En effet, Keitaro venait de dénicher un fragment de poterie dans le pot de fleurs à côté de lui. Le petit bout d'argile entre ses mains devint un véritable trésor pour les deux archéologues, jusqu'à ce que Naru arrive, avec Haruka.**

**Deux coups de poing bien placés envoyèrent nos lunettés sur orbite.**(7)

**Au rotemburo, à demi cachées par les roches, Winry et Riza bavardaient, ou plutôt Winry tentait de réconforter la jeune femme.**

-Une veste aussi remarquable.. Encore, ce n'est même pas ça le problème, c'est l'acte en question ! Il.. Il était obligé de la draguer comme ça ?

-C' est un homme.. Quoi de plus naturel pour un homme de séduire ?

-Est-ce que Edward parade comme un paon devant Shinobu ?

-Euh.. A ma connaissance, non.

-Alors tu vois ? Toi tu n'as pas de problèmes, tu n'aimes pas un Don Juan.

-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Edward.

**Elle semblait sincère, à moins que la vapeur ne dissimule une rougeur timide sur ses joues ?**(8)

-Vraiment ? Ce ne sont pas les rumeurs qui circulent..

-Promis. Je le vois plus comme un frère, et je voudrais simplement qu'il ait un peu de considération pour moi, c'est tout.

-Oh..

-Cela dit, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour donner des conseils en amour, mais, si vous aimez Roy, vous devez vous accrocher : c'est son caractère, acceptez-le tel qu'il est.

-C'est difficile, je veux vivre un amour fidèle et durable, pas une aventure d'une nuit..

-Faites-le lui savoir, vous n'êtes pas qu'une subordonnée !

**Elles se sourirent, quand un gargouillis résonna près d'elles. Une tête surgit de l'eau.**

-OOOH C'EST SI MIGNON ! Vous êtes mère et fille ? Je trouve ça adorable une telle amitié !

-KYAAAH !

-Qui êtes-vous !

-Je m'appelle.. Euh.. Tiens, comme je m'appelle déjà? (9)

**La curieuse apparition avait les cheveux bruns ondulant sous l'eau, un visage juvénile et une mémoire de poisson rouge.**

**Heureusement pour Riza et sa compagne, Naru arrivait, dans l'espoir de se calmer et de se détendre : une femme enceinte ne doit pas vivre dans le stress..**

-Tiens Mutsumi ! Comment ça va ?

-Aaah je me rappelle ! Oui, c'est bien mon prénom, je suis Mutsumi ! Enchantée !

-Euh, moi de même..

-Autant pour moi.

**Elles papotèrent toutes les 4, et naquit bientôt une amitié durable entre Riza et les deux japonaises, Winry étant déjà plutôt bien intégrée.**

**Après avoir déblatéré sur le sexe masculin en général, elles quittèrent la source chaude, laissant place à une Tama en manque de baignade** « Myû ! » ;

**

* * *

**

**Après mûre réflexion, il fut décidé que le voyage à Pararakelse aurait lieu le lendemain.Ce qu'ignoraient nos joyeux lurons, c'est qu'une créature de 400 ans était bien décidée à se venger et à récupérer la pierre.**(10)

* * *

1- Hem, entre nous, c'est vrai! elle est bien.. Mature à ce niveau là, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi!

2- Impossible de deviner n'est-ce pas? Hihihi

3- A moins que ne soyez un chat.. héhé

4- baka signifie crétin.. Voire pire..

5- C'est vraiiii!

6- C'est fauuuuux hahaha.. Bon ok..

7- J'allais tout de même pas oublier le Naru-punch!

8-Je vous l'ai dit, je l'aime pas franchement.. Ca m'empêche pas de l'incarner dans un rpg! XD

9- Ahaha, Mutsumi power :D

10- Pour les andouill.. Euh les naïfs, il s'agit d'Envy...


	13. Chap 13: introduction

_Salut à tous et à toutes! Désolée de n'avoir pu poster plus tôt.. Vous avez peut-être vu que j'ai posté une nouvelle fic, un ensemble de ones-shot centrés sur les Homonculus.. Alors que faire pour m'excuser si ce n'est vous sortir les habituelles excuses (Bac blanc, contrôles et autres..) ainsi que.. Implorer votre pardon en me mettant à genoux? Pitiiiiiié.._

_Et pitié encore: le chapitre 13 va être assez.. Bizarre.. Je m'explique: tout d'abord, sous vos yeux, l'introduction à ce chapitre.. Vous le devinez, la fin est proche.. A moins que? Je sais pas du tout en fait T-T..._

_Donc, après ce chapitre-introduction, j'ai décidé d'écrire des passages centrés sur chacun des personnages, toujours en suivant l'histoire! Vu qu'ils sont un sacré nombre, ça sera beaucoup plus simple que d'écrire un chapitre de 8000 mots.. Et vous permettra de voir le couple Ed-Al d'une manière plus... Précise! (oui! un lemon plus descriptif! héhéhhéhé).. Ainsi que le Roy-Riza, ect ect ect.._

_Voilà! Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce petit début de chapitre, et vous le répète une fois encore: PARRRRDOOOOON!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Turttle's mania !**

-NAN, je rentrerai pas.

-Mais enfin Ed, c'est juste un..

-NAN JE RENTRERAI PAS !

-Mais arrête tes gamineries, Ed !

-NAN JE RENTRERAI PAS !

**Un éclat sur la carlingue de l'avion : Une clé à molettes vient de décoller et d'atterrir sur le crâne d'un pauvre blondinet qui n'avait rien demandé..**

-Aieuh!.. Euh oui je vais peut-être rentrer finalement..

-Je préfère ça !

**Ed préféra avancer sans faire d'histoires, vu le regard de Winry. Al, gêné, n'osait pas s'interposer, d'abord parce qu'ils préféraient cacher leur relation toute neuve pour l'instant.. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait survivre !**

**Après moult agitation dans l'avion, l'hôtesse de l'air réussit l'exploit surhumain de faire rentrer tout le monde. Les autres passagers détaillaient les arrivants avec intérêt ou honte. Au choix.**

**Quand une des hôtesses proposa un petit film, toutes les têtes tournèrent très nettement de gauche à droite : Mieux que les Feux de l'Amour : Riza et Roy !**

**Ledit Roy était aux pieds de son lieutenant, implorant son pardon pour la veste. Celle-ci gardait la tête en l'air, ne daignant pas jeter un regard à son supérieur ;**

-Mais.. Lieutenant.. Je ne cesse de m'excuser depuis tout à l'heure !

-Colonel, je ne puis pardonner.. Pas pour cet acte..

-Oh..(1)

**Tout aurait pu finir en tragédie romantique à faire pleurer le plus schizophrène des papys si Ed ne s'était pas levé et hurlé de sa douce voix un « **Bah alors Môssieur J'ai-toutes-les-femmes-à-disposition, même pas fichu de draguer le Lieutenant ? »

**L'avion faillit se scratcher en raison de l'explosion magnifique qui change tout le monde en saucisses grillées.. **(2)

**Aéroport de Pararakelse, 13H17 :**

**L'avion du Japon atterrit en douceur sur la piste réservée à cette effet. Une jeune demoiselle, dans les bâtiments de l'aéroport, le regardait avec les yeux brillants, ignorant les regards sidérés portés sur elle. On aurait pu croire que c'était sa beauté parfaite ou sa sensualité qui la rendait objet de toutes les attentions.. **

**Ben non, elle était juste assise sur une « tortue éléphant » ayant atteint le poids et l'envergure d'un hippopotame en pleine fleur de l'âge.**(3)

**Pension Hinata, 13H17 :**

**Comme un co.. Euh un imbécile, Envy était devant la grande bâtisse, qui était évidemment vide. Seul un petit papier sur le panneau de la pension indiquait « Tout le monde est en vacances ! Vive Pararakelse ! »**

**L'homonculus n'était pas aussi bête que ça. Après avoir démoli les murs les plus proches, il alla dans l'aéroport, planta la sécurité et se fit passer pour un copilote.. Un autre avion en direction de l'île partit, l'avion zigzaguant dans les airs comme un oiseau saoul..**(4)

**Tandis que le Palmier s'amusait et découvrait les joies du pilotage, les autres se la coulaient douce : au lieu de détruire la ville toute de rouge bâtie, ils faisaient du tourisme.. **

* * *

1: Aahahahhahahha XD 

2: Sans commentaires T-T"

3: J'imagine que vous avez deviné qu'il s'agit de Nyamo.. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, sachez qu'elle ressemble énormément à Shinobu, sauf qu'elle a la peau mate. Elle ne parle pas du tout japonais et travaille avec Seta quand celui-ci fait des recherches sur l'île. Elle marcherait sur les traces de son grand-père, de toute évidence décédé..

4: La comparaison est nulle TT en gros imaginez Envy aux commandes d'un boing.. XD

J'espère que vous avez lu le superbe "incipit" en italique au début.. J'ai pas envie de me repéter si quelqu'un demande "bah pourquoi ce chapitre est si court?"... En revanche, les reviews sont les bienvenues..

Au passage, j'ai l'intention de mettre Shirai et Haitani dans l'histoire (les 2 binoclards dragueurs qui suivent Keitaro..).. Notamment en caser un avec Winry XD..

;-)


	14. C13: Séjour des Elric

_Salut tout le monde! Bon.. On n'est pas encore arrivé au super lemon prévu.. Il est en.. construction, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi! Donc, ce passage traite du séjour de nos Elric.. Il introduit le voyage d'un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez à sa manière de piloter XD _

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos bishouuuuuus adorés ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Visite à Hinata: séjour des Elric!**

**La mine réjouie, Ed regardait la ville de pierres rouges. Il est vrai que pour tout alchimiste digne de ce nom, trouver un véritable filon de Pierre Philosophale, c'est quelque chose ! Mais cette découverte entraînait des questionnements obscurs : comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? «** Ils vendent des beignets ? »(1)** Une question philosophique supplémentaire !**

**Tandis que l'aîné Elric découvrait la culture culinaire locale, Al préférait se soucier du sort de ces pierres. Il s'imagina faire revivre Trisha Elric, il revit les nattes de Nina, il crut apercevoir le sourire de Winry quand ses parents arrivaient, il cligna des yeux devant le reflet des lunettes de Hugues… Tout s'effaça. Restait devant lui la mer de Pararakelse.**

**Un grincement de porte dans son dos lui indiqua qu'Ed était de retour. Et, à en juger de la bonne odeur qu'il avait apporté avec lui, le blond avait pensé à toutes sortes de petites gâteries destinées à son estomac.**

-Frangin, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Mieux que ça !

**L'air d'un gamin à Noël, Ed brandit un sac en papier d'où regorgeaient…**

-Waaah, comme ceux de Maman !

-Oui, mais les siens n'étaient pas aussi exotiques !

-Tu rigoles, ils étaient trop bons !

-Fais gaffe Al, tu baves sur ton tee-shirt !

**L'interpellé essuya les taches, confus.. Les boules coco, ou gâteaux à la noix de coco**(2), **avaient toujours eu cet effet sur lui..**

**4 mains avides attaquèrent les gâteaux, le sol se couvrait de saletés variées… 3 minutes plus tard ne restait qu'un paquet éventré.. Et 2 ventres bien en peine..**

-! Euh je reviens !

-Ed naaaan pas les toilettes j'y allaiiiiiis-euuuuuh !(3)

**Une fois les ennuis gastriques terminés, Ed et Al tirèrent 2 fauteuils et s'assirent sur le balcon de la chambre ; un panorama magnifique, comme souvent à Pararakelse : cocotiers, mer et sable blanc..**

-Frangin, tu as réfléchi à ce qu'on allait faire de ces pierres philosophales ?

**Le blond tressaillit et sa main de métal se crispa ;**

-C'est bizarre.. Un truc qui existe pas à une valeur monstre, et quand on l'a en quantité inimaginable, pof, ça a plus de valeur.. Comme pour l'argent ou la gloire..(4)

-Mouais.. Mais quand on peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut, on est sensé faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

**L'air las, Ed se massa la nuque et ferma les yeux un moment. Que pouvait-il dire à part ça ?**

-Tu te rends compte Al ? Notre but, un pas et on l'a.. Voilà que ça nous pose des problèmes maintenant. On est maudits.

-On n'a qu'à.. Récupérer tes membres et.. Et on arrête là ! On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie.. Après tout tu m'as rendu mon corps ! A toi de reprendre ton bien !

-Tiens, ça me fait penser.. Winry serait bien triste, elle serait.. Inutile.

**Ed pouffa sans joie. Son frère regarda dans le vide.. C'est vrai, elle ne servirait plus rien.. Il secoua sa tête : c'était leur amie d'enfance, leur petite sœur, elle ne serait jamais inutile. Rapidement, Al en fit part à Ed qui acquiesça et eut un peu honte de ses paroles.**

-Ed, frangin, c'est bon, c'est normal d'avoir pensé ça, tu la respectes Winry, hein ?

-Evidemment !

-C'est le principal !

**Le sourire qu'Al adressa à son aîné pouvait réconforter une foule de Edward en perdition. Pour compléter son remède ****anti-mélancolie, le cadet alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond qui rougit violemment ;**

-Euh Al quand même !

-Frangin..

-Tu as envie de.. ?

-Non, je pensais que tes genoux seraient plus confortables pour regarder les cocotiers !

_Quel baka quand il s'y met ! C'est décourageant !_

**Appréciant moyennement le regard que lui jetta Al, Ed se leva et, son frère dans les bras, le balança sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patates.**

-T'as une remarque à me faire Al ? Vas-y je t'écoute !

-Been…

**Pour toute réponse, Al se dressa à demi pour embrasser Ed avec passion.**

**Ils ne faisaient plus attention à l'océan paisible, ou au ciel dégagé. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient pu voir un avion faire un looping, louper de peu un émetteur radio et se diriger tant bien que mal vers l'aéroport.**(5)

* * *

_Le bouton GO, situez à la gauche de votre page, vous permet de pénétrer dans le monde du bonheur sans fin! Oui, gratuitement, vous musclerez vos doigts tout en rendant heureux une pauvre miaouteuse qui écrit des fics de plus en plus nazes!_

_Merci XD_

1- Hey, on parle d'Ed! Réveillez-vous! XD

2- Ch'est trop booooon vive les coconuts!

3- Règle numéro 1: Ne vous tapez pas un demi paquet de boules coco! XD

4- Amour, gloire et beauté XD

5- Mais de qui peut-on bien parler? XD


	15. C13: Séjour d'Envy!

_Ah! Naaaan pitié, ne me tuez pas! Oui... Ca fait, hem.. Assez longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à ce pauvre crossover.. En tout cas pardon pour ceux qui aurait pu regretter que la suite soit publiée si tardivement (en admettant qu'il y en ait parmi vous...)_

_Sans plus attendre, le séjour d'Envy! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A bord de l'avion, on stressait : les loopings étaient beaux à voir dans le ciel, pour le 14 juillet par exemple ! Ou.. Les avions en origami, qu'est-ce que c'est relaxant, agréable à regarder..**

**Mais quand c'est votre propre vol qui tourne dans le ciel, élégamment certes, mais qui tourne tout de même… Il y a des limites !**

**D'autant plus que ces acrobaties gaspillaient du kérosène et fatiguaient les moteurs.. Aussi, la panique atteint son paroxysme quand on vit des flammes et autres étincelles envelopper les moteurs, la carlingue…**

**Et Envy qui se marrait comme un fou : il voulait pousser son « bolide » à fond, pour voir ce que feraient ces humains si pathétiques qui piaillaient…**

**M'enfin, si LUI s'amusait, pourquoi s'en faire pour les autres ?**

**Il se fit cette petite réflexion, l'apprécia beaucoup.. Et continua ses manœuvres kamikazes…**

**Mais notre valeureux palmier réussit son atterrissage ! Et oui ! L'avion s'arrêta sur la piste…. Enfin, une bonne dizaine de bâtiments étaient partis avec, et même la mousse déversée en toute hâte sur le bitume avait été emportée, mais aucun morts ne fut à déplorer. « Dommage. », songea notre adorable sadique en adoptant le corps d'une victime.. Personne ne vit le pilote fou, l'enquête fut bouclée…**

**Et Envy put s'échapper sans problèmes, en véritable professionnel qu'il était..**

**Maintenant, il s'agissait de retrouver les Elric et la bande de débiles qui semblait les accompagner constamment.**

**A l'aide d'un signalement efficace (une blondasse, un nain de jardin, un brun ahuri et une bande de filles bruyantes et très chiantes), Envy trouva facilement l'hôtel de nos braves héros qui se la coulaient douce au bord de la piscine (sauf les 2 Elric dans leur chambre en train de.. BREF).**

**En mode réflexion, Envy imagina un plan très amusant, qui se finissait en carnage, avec un final superbe : un nabot ridiculisé, si possible mort. Le rêve quoi !**

**Avisant les demoiselles, il commença par neutraliser Winry. L'intéressée se retrouva enfermée dans les toilettes sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi !**

**La phase 1 accomplie, Envy prit l'apparence de la blonde. Avec un bikini plus court et des formes plus aguicheuses car, selon ses propres mots :** « même avec le corps d'une blondasse, je DOIS avoir la classe ! ».

**Puis il rejoignit « ses » exubérantes compagnes.**

-Waah, t'as pas fait quelque chose avec ton maillot ?

-Je savais pas que les étrangères pouvaient avoir d'aussi gros..

-Hi hi ! Il faudra que tu nous passes tes petits secrets !

-Ils sont si…

**Les filles étaient fascinées : une petite blondinette qui fait de l'ombre à Mutsumi ou à Kitsune, ça court pas les rues !**

**Quant à Envy, il tentait maladroitement d'ôter les mains baladeuses des demoiselles, toutes à la rechercher d'un quelconque subterfuge qui aurait expliqué l'opulence de la poitrine de la blonde… Et au passage piquer ses secrets (ceci pour Emma et Sarah).**

**Finalement, il commença à VRAIMENT s'énerver et flanqua quelques coups de pied, coups de poing et baffes variées…Et assomma tout son monde avec une facilité déconcertante..**

« Bandes de perverses ! Pire que moi ! » **beugla Envy en reprenant sa forme habituelle, sourire sadique en prime.**

« Bon, ya pas le nabot, ya pas son frangin à 2 balles… Où qu'ils sont ! »

**Après avoir ligoté les filles pour plus de sûreté, Envy hésita sur l'apparence à utiliser…**

« Voyons.. Il faudrait séduire cet abruti d'hôtelier pour avoir le numéro de la chambre des fils du salaud… mmh… »

**Il cogita longuement, et fixa son dévolu sur Kitsune, qui possédait suffisamment d'attributs pour draguer efficacement.**

**On vit donc la fana du saké se déhancher en direction du comptoir.**

**Une fois à destination, Envy dû retenir une grimace de dégoût : l'hôtelier était un vieux, moche, raide, ridé comme un vieux pruneau… Avec marqué en prime sur son front « mateur ».**

« J'vais tuer Dante.. J'vais la tuer ! Donner des missions aussi merdiques ! Elle fait chier ! »

-Bonjouur mon bel employé !

-Bonjour… mademoiselle !

-Dites-moi mon beau, c'est quelle chambre les Elric ?

-J'ai pour ordre de garder les noms des clients confidentiels.

« Crève, connard ! »

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Moi ? Noooon… Bon écoute, j'ai besoin de savoir le numéro de cette chambre… Un BESOIN, vous comprenez ?

**Le pauvre palmier se força à glisser un index mutin sous le menton du pauvre vieux qui tremblait de tous ses membres.**

**…**

**10 secondes plus tard, on en compris pas où était passé l'hôtelier, ni pourquoi une superbe fille sortait du cagibi le plus proche couverte de sang. Aux regard curieux, cette curieuse demoiselle répliqua** « Quoi ! J'ai mes ragnagnas, bande d'abrutis ! »

**Encore dégoûté par son acte (pas tuer, draguer un vieux, nuance !), Envy s'empressa de récupérer son corps de rêve et alla directement à la chambre.**

« Je vais pas me présenter à eux comme ça, ça serait pas marrant ! »

**Avec un rire sadique, l'homonculus préféra apparaître aux Elric sous les traits de Winry.. Toujours avantagée niveau physique..**

**« elle » frappa à la porte et ouvrit…**

**Envy resta bouche bée un moment, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Pour un peu, il aurait repris son apparence sous le choc !**

**On s'en souvient, Ed et Al s'étaient absentés… Et le palmier les avait surpris dans une position plus que suggestive, à faire baver d'envie le plus fanatique des yaoistes !**

**Ed était –comme par hasard- sur son frère, celui-ci mordait son oreiller –un hasard hasardeux !-… Et ils, ils.. Enfin voilà !**

« Vous… Vous êtes ! »

**Il y a des moments où un seul mot vous vient à l'esprit….. Un petit mot : « merde ! »… C'était un de ces moments-là pour les Elric.**

**Déjà, se faire surprendre par un inconnu, c'est pas drôle. Mais quand c'est votre amie d'enfance, celle pour qui vous vous êtes battus enfant pour avoir sa main… Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas cool…**

-Winry ! On peut tout t'expliquer !

-Oui !

**Notons qu'ils n'avaient pas changé de position, au contraire…**

**Et Winry.. Enfin Envy, toujours la main sur la poignée, gobant les mouches…**

* * *

_Suspense! Que va faire Envy? Allons-nous avoir un lemon envyXedXal? Mystère..._

_Non, en fait, j'ai pas écrit la fin --" Ben oui! Les manques d'inspiration, ça arrive à tout le monde!_

_En tout cas, le prochain chapitre va être centré sur cette histoire de pierre rouge, avec probablement davantage de Roy et Riza... Je verrai bien... :D_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire XD Et bonnes vacances en retard!_

_Miaou!_


End file.
